


Blake and Yang's bodyswap.

by Thedudewiththemood



Series: cerebral shenanigans. [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bodyswap, brain swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedudewiththemood/pseuds/Thedudewiththemood
Summary: Blake and Yang switch brains because they're bored.





	Blake and Yang's bodyswap.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
